Rift Crystal
Rift Crystals are items, and a form of currency in Dragon's Dogma. There are multiple ways to both earn and spend them. Description Rift Crystals are a currency used by pawns in Dragon's Dogma. They can be acquired by having your pawn hired by another Arisen through the Rift, can be found as drops from enemies and can be obtained as rewards from Quests. They are primarily used in the renting of player-created or offline pawns from the Rift, and can also be exchanged for weapons, armor, inclination elixirs and cosmetic items from the Rift Shop. In Dark Arisen content, Rift Crystals may also be used to further enhance Dragon Forged items, to repair broken Rift stones, and to purify Cursed items. Refer to the Earning Rift Crystals page to calculate the RC value of enemies killed when a pawn is hired by another Arisen online. Obtaining rift crystals Rift Crystals may be dropped as items that can be picked up, be bought, obtained as quest rewards, and gained through the hiring of ones own pawn by other Arisen. Items When a foe is dispatched it may drop a rift crystal - these rift crystal drops are more common in the Everfall or on Bitterblack Isle, but do occur in Gransys, even from relatively mundane creatures such as wolves and golbins. Monsters located in Bitterblack Isle have the highest chance of dropping Rift Crystals. There are nine different types of Rift Crystals: In Dragon's Dogma there were three types of rift crystal drop : *Rift Fragment which contains 100 Rift Crystals *Rift Crystal which contains 400 Rift Crystals *Rift Cluster which contains 800 Rift Crystals In Dark Arisen a further six types were added, which are only found on Bitterblack Isle: *Rift Crystal Speck which contains 30 Rift Crystals *Rift Crystal Flake which contains 50 Rift Crystals *Rift Crystal Chunk which contains 200 Rift Crystals *Rift Bicrystal which contains 2,000 Rift Crystals *Rift Polycrystal which contains 5,000 Rift Crystals *Perfect Rift Crystal which contains 10,000 or more Rift Crystals Acquisition Rift Crystals may also be bought. (with real world money, not in-game gold). In Dragon' Dogma as the Rift Crystal Pack or Rift Crystal Bulk Pack and in Dark Arisen as Olra's Rift Crystal Pack, either the Knight, Queen, or King Pack. Via Pawn Hires Rift Crystal earnings are determined by the base amount of the monster multiplied by modifiers, which are determined by the level of the support pawn relative to the Arisen, Main Pawn and other party member at the time of the monster's death. Rift crystals earnings start at a base value of one tenth (10%) of the base Base Monster Experience Points for each monster the pawn kills or witnesses being killed. This amound is multiplied by modifiers, which are determined by the level of the support pawn relative to the Arisen, Main Pawn and other party member at the time of the monster's death. The modifiers are determined by comparing the level of the rented pawn to the Arisen, the main pawn and other support pawn. Each level disparity is worth either +1% or -1%, which is then capped at +25% or -25%. For example, a hired pawn 30 levels above that of the Arisen/Main Pawn receives a modifier of 25%, while a hired pawn 25 levels below that of the Arisen/Main pawn earns a penalty of 25%. Hired pawns with levels between the caps are calculated on a sliding scale worth 1% of each level disparity. An empty party slot is equivalent to a 25% bonus, e.g., a pawn more than 25 levels above the Arisen/main pawn. The game assumes the party members are working harder due to that empty slot. The modifiers also apply to XP gains; an empty slot gains the Arisen and main pawn, if present, an extra 25% of XP earnings per empty slot. Example The Arisen and Main Pawn are level 75, and are accompanied by a level 200 pawn and a level 40 hired pawn. The party kills a Gorecyclops (Condemned). (Base 57,000 XP) - equating to a base rift crystal reward of 5,700. The level 200 support pawn earns three +25% modifiers for a total of 13,359 RC for that kill, because the level 200 is presumed to be doing most of the work while accompanying three lower-leveled people. The level 40 support pawn earns three -25% modifiers for a total of 1,603 RC for that kill. The lower levelled pawn is hit with extreme RC penalties because it is assumed that the pawn is being protected/carried by the rest of the party members. In the meantime, the XP gain for both Arisen and Main pawn get a 25% bonus for the level 40 pawn that is cancelled out by the level 200 pawn's XP penalty of 25%. Calculator A very good RC Calculator is located here: RC Calculator Notes ;Obtaining Rift Crystals : *To enable more hires of the Arisen's pawn one can either: **Make sure you pawn is well turned out, well equipped, and has suitable inclinations and skills. **Create one or more alternative account and hire one's own pawns. **Join a group and forum and request or participate in hiring - several exist on Facebook, GameFaqs, Reddit and so on. *A good way to get Rift Crystals (including offline) is completing the From a Different Sky quests. There are 100 badges to find, and each one nets at least 1600 RC. Once collected, these badges remain in the inventory and can be used to rapidly complete these quests on subsequent playthroughs, making further accumulation of crystals, experience and and money almost effortless. * Equip the secret augment Fortune to dramatically increase the 100 RC drops from slain creatures. *In Dragon's Dogma: ** In the original Dragon's Dogma, resting at an inn occasionally caused the game itself to hire your Main Pawn and award you with a level-based amount of Rift Crystals; i.e., the higher your level, the higher the amount of crystals received. A level 200 pawn earned 1500 RC from the game's offline rent. *In Dark Arisen: ** Chests in the Ward of Regret and in The Pilgrim's Gauntlet always contain a Maneater. Killing a Maneater will randomly reward drop 20,000+ Rift Crystals! ** The Forsaken Cathedral has a Golden/Silver Knight team that drops 9,000+ RC and 13,000+ G as a reward when defeated. Gallery Rift Crystal.jpg|Rift Crystal close up. Rift Crystal Drops.jpg|Rift Crystals dropped by the Silver Knight. Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot RC7.jpg|Heptagon shaped RC drop from a Maneater. es:Cristales de la falla Category:Concepts Category:Rift Crystals